FE: Danger in Igasato
by PrincessSailorPlum
Summary: When Saizo and Kaze don't return from their mission in their homeland, it's up to their son and daughter; Asugi and Midori to save them.


**Sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

"Asugi! You ate too much of my tonic again?" A green haired female said, walking into her cousin's room. She donned her usual dress, with her black backpack that was filled to with medicines of all kinds.

The candy addict groaned in pain, crunching up into a ball on his twin size bed. His room was small, and the bed occupied most of it. There was a oak brown table lamp next to the bed. His backpack full of extra clothes and weapons were underneath the table lamp.  
"You make that stuff so good. I couldn't help myself, doc." The young ninja tossed and turning, groaning.

"This is why you shouldn't be eating tonics like they're candy. I don't know how many times I've told you..but tonics are medicines and they can be poisonous if you eat too much without being sick." His green haired cousin scolded, setting her backpack down. Her gaze averted to the small trash can in his room that was filled with his puke. She took her head before driving into her backpack.

"You're going to be fine. Everyone couple of hours drink some water and get plenty of rest." Midori placed a couple bottles of water on the desk, then pulled out a couple of plastic bags. She proceeded to lift the trashcan, her face crunched at the smell. She left the room, leaving her orange haired cousin by himself.  
"Thanks docs.." he mummered before drifting off to sleep.

"Midori!" The sharp voice of her flame colored uncle made Midori jump.  
"Uncle Saizo? What are you doing here?" She asked smiling at him. She continued to wash out the once filled trashcan. It was a warm day in the kingdom of Hoshido. The afternoon sun warmed up the whole kingdom in the midst of the winter wind.  
"I heard that my son was sick."

"He's going to be fine. He just ate too much of my tonic. You know he loves sweet things." His niece replied, scrubbing off the left over puke from the inside of the can. She reached for the handle of the faucet, water pouring out of it. She placed the can under the water, filling it up before dumping it out. "I'll take good care of him, uncle. I promise." the green haired merchant's gaze turned to Saizo.

"Thank you for taking care of him." He muttered, taking his leave. Midori observed his movements until he disappeared from sight. Her gaze averted back to the bucket, cleaning it once more.

 _He cares so much for Asugi...he should show his son that side of him some time...I think it would greatly improve their relationship.._

"There. It's all cleaned now. I should get this back to Asugi." The young merchant turned the fossit off, the rushing water ceased. She lifted herself from the ground, dusting herself off. Only the sound of foot steps were heard`as she walked back to Asugi's room.

* * *

A swift knock on the door had a certin green haired ninja jump to his feet. He was greeted with his flame haired older brother.  
"Kaze, we've got a problem. It has to do with our homeland." He said, pulling out the letter from under his scarf. "I think you should read it."  
Kaze glazed deep into his older brother's eyes, seeing a hint of worry within them. He nodded and opened his door wider. Saizo stepped into the cream colored room. The room was very small. The floor was a decorative black and white color, matching the light gray base boards. The bed was messy indicating the green haired ninja was going to bed. Saizo handed him the letter.  
"I received this today, and I've been meaning to discuss it with you." The flame haired male's eye narrowed, watching his younger brother read the letter.  
"So, he's returned has he? The man never did give up on attacking our village. I honestly thought he was dead." Kaze replied, closing his eyes.  
"I did too. He had fallen from the cliff after I pushed him off." Saizo sighed, crossing his arms. He glanced at the bed before looking back to the green haired male.  
"If Igasato is under attack, they'll need our strength.."

"Not a chance. We can't leave our duty as retainers. Ryoma and Corrin need us here." Saizo uttered.

"Then what do we do? Our homeland is under attack. I know that our duty comes first, but we have family up there. Do you want to lose them too?"  
Kaze turned from his older brother, staring at the cream colored walls. Panic took over his body, as images of the villagers being murder played in his mind.

"There has to be something we can do."  
Saizo noticed his brother's shaken voice, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I want to protect our homeland as much as you want to...but-"

"Hey, Kaze?" a voice called from the outside of the door. The brother quickly recognized the voice.

"Kagero...why is she here?" Saizo muttered trying not to glare at Kaze.

"It's not what you think...I don't think she likes me that way. Nor do I.." His older brother just glared as he answered the could she want at this hour

 _I wonder... Kaze thought, opening the door._

"I was hoping we could tal-"

"Listen Kagero...something has come up." Kaze interrupted. "Can we do this...another time?"

The ebony haired ninja stared at him with a puzzled look, before nodding. "Okay...have a good night." With that, she stalked away, without question. Kaze closed the door and turned to his brother.

"How about we talk more about this tomorrow?"

"Good idea. It is getting a bit late." Saizo agreed heading for the door. "I think we should discuss with Ryoma and Corrin."

Kaze shook his head. "Alright. They would be a big help in the decision." He opened the door for his older brother.

Saizo stepped out, and turned to his brother.

"Also, there better not be any funny business going on with you and Kagero..." He glared daggers at his brother.

"Yeah...nothing is going on. Don't glare at me like that..." Kaze replied in a mutter, closing his door.

 _I hope we'll be able to save our homeland..._

* * *

"I'm all better doc! It's all thanks to you!" Asugi stretched, jumping out of bed. His cousin smiled, as he jumped around the tiny room.  
"I'm glaad to hear it. If you ever feel sick, call me in. I'll come rushing to your side." Midori said. She had begun to pack her medicines into her backpack. Asugi returned to his bed, watching her as she placed each bottle and tool in a specific place.

"Man, I could really use some candy right now..." The orange haired boy sighed, crossing his arms.

"If you want Candy, go to the kitchen. Don't eat anymore of my tonic unless you actually are sick."

She turned around and tackled Asugi. Taken back, he fell onto the ed on his back. He looked down at his crying cousin.  
"I'll always be there to heal you if you hurt yourself okay? I may not specialize in healing but I do know how to make medicines from scratch," The young merchant wept, hugging Asugi tighter.  
"I'll always protect you from harm too okay? No one will lay a finger on you." Asugi replied wrapping her arms around her. He propped himself up, smiling warmly at her. "Come on, Let's go get some candy. Afterwards, we can spar together, okay?"

Midori nodded, releasing her older cousin. She closed her backpack and followed him out of his room. The cool breeze hit her skin, causing her to shiver. The sun was barely raised in the sky indicating that it was till morning. She breathed in the fresh morning air,trudging onto the green grassy plains.

"What type of candy do you like?" Asugi asked, taking a hold of her hand.

"I'm not too fond of candy...It can rotten your teeth." She answered with a smile. "I do like some chocolates though."

"How could you not like candy. It's so sweet and yummy!" Asugi smiled, a grin plastered on his face.

"I like to stay healthy so I could hep people." She replied, with a grin. Her gaze fell upon the small black sign that was posted in front of the diner.

 _Today's Special; Rice and beans...hmm..._

The two walked into the light brown colored building. The blue painted walls made the room stand out, matching the gray titled flooring. There were a food bar on the left side of the room. several pearly white table sets were lined up in three sets of different orders, creating pathways for waiters to walk through.  
"Wow, the diner is so lovely. I wish my father could take me here sometime when he has time." Midori squeezed her cousin's hand, moving behind him since the chairs and tables were in the way. They made their way toward the food bar. Asugi peered through the window door. He noticed no one was here, but the door had been unlocked.

 _Odd..oh well...It's time to put my ninja skills into good use!_

"Stay here Midori..I'll be back."  
With that the Ninja disappeared before the young merchant's eyes, leaving nothing but a puff of smoke.

"He's always being a ninja..even off the battle field." She laughed, setting her bag next to the wall. She pulled on a chair and sat down while she waited for Asugi to return with the stolen treats.

 _I wish my father and I could spend more time together. He was never around when I was younger but that was because of the war between Hoshido and Nohr..._  
She placed her hands on the table, resting her chin on them. _I know it's a selfish wish, but it would be nice for Uncle Saizo, Asugi, my father and I to spend time with each other.._  
Her violet eyes closed, renemencing about her time in the deep realms. _If only he my feelings..._

Midori raised he had when she heard footsteps approaching, a smile cracked upon her face."Asugi that was-" She stopped mid sentence as she opened her eyes. She paused, looking at the unfamiliar face of the person who she thought was Asugi. "U-uh...who are you?"

She wanted to move to her back to grab her lance, but knowing these types of situations, Sh stayed where she was. The man had pale skin, covered by his thief clothing. His brown shirt had rips and tears in many places, his brown pants were baggy with dirt stains.  
 _This guy isn't from Hoshido...but what do I do? If I call Asugi, then he'll come won't he? but then, what if this guy tries to kill me? Doesn't look like he has a weapon, but I can't be too sure..._  
"You're...you like...him...could you...possible be... his..." The man sputtered out, taking a few steps toward her.  
"Don't come any closer or else!" Midori blurted out, getting up from her seat, accidentally knocking the chair over.

"I think I've hit the jackpot! You should be happy little girl, because you're the perfect hostage that will surely get the both of them to come running back to Igasato!" The man laughed, walking toward her.

 _Igasato!? Where father and uncle were born? Who is this guy!?_

"A-Asugi!" Mirdori screamed out, as the man charged at her. He took a hold of the collar of her dress. She struggled in his grasp.  
"You even have his eyes..You are his daughter." he laughed. She struggled against his grip.

"Let me go! Asugi help!"  
He covered her mouth, his grip tightening on the collar of her dress. "Sh, we don't want anyone else to hear. Now shut yer yap. You're coming with me and that's-URK!"

The green haired merchat left gravity pull her to the ground, free from the man's grasp. She looked up to see Asugi standing infront of her with a large brown sack. He turned his head to look at her before turning back to the thief.

"Sorry about that, doc. I got a bit carried away." he said, dropping the sack next to her. "I grabbed a whole bunch of candy for the both of us."  
"Thank you, Asugi..." She whispered with tears in her eyes.  
 _I came when I needed him...I'm glad..._

The man stuggled to get to his feet. He glared at Asugi before looking at his now bleeding hand.  
"You bastard!" he spat, looking back at Asugi. "She was going to be my hostage!"

"As long as I'm here, you won't lay a finger on her!" The candy thieving ninja took to a stance, before throwing a shuriken at him. The man tripped, landing on his butt, the Shuriken barely grazing his hair.  
"You lucky bastard. I'm going to get you this time!"

Asugi charged at him throwing several Shuriken at the man. The man was barely able to keep up with his movements. One of the shurikens grazed his arm, another grazed his face but hit his ear.

"Damn I won't let this slide!" The man threw a dagger, but Asugi countered it.  
"Try as you might, but I was trained by the greatest ninja in Hoshido, Saizo!"

He swung another Shuriken this time hitting the collar . The shuriken was embedded into the wall, leaving the theif stuck.  
"Midori are you okay?" Asugi asked, pulling the now crying girl up from the floor.  
"Th-thank you. I was so scared."Midori sobbed, wiping her tears away.

"Now now, don't cry. Let's go get my father and then we can eat our stolen goods." Asugi grabbed her hand, smiling.  
"I'm not done with you yet! You think you can get rid of me that easily?"

Asugi's smile disappeared from his face, He frowed his brows, and was going to say something until the theif was struck down.  
Mirdori caught a glimpse of black hair, before it quickly vanished.  
Who...is that?

"Are you two alright?" A voice asked, as the thief vanished from Asugi and Midori's vision.  
"Mother?" Asugi muttered, adverting his eyes from Midori's. He turned around, looking at the shuriken on the ground. He narrowed his eyes and balling his fist. Midori glanced at her cousin, her eyes filled with worry.

Within a blink of an eye, a female ninja appeared with long black hair, She held the thief in one hand.  
"Are you two okay? I'm glad I could come in the nick of time."

"Mother...We're fine.." Asugi growled. He spun around and heded toward the door. "Come on, Mirdori."  
"Asugi wait..." Kagero's voice trailed off, her content expression transformed into one filled with sorrow.

"Thank you for saving us from the theif, Mrs. Kagero." Midori thanked. She noticed the older Ninja's sadness before she bowing her head. She carried the sack of candy with her and followed Asugi, leaving a sad Kagero.  
 _I wonder what's driving their family apart...oh Asugi what happened?_

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter; please RR (Read, and Review) I would highly appreciate any constructive criticism would be highly appreciated too thank you :D**  
 **I don't want to see stuff like:**  
 **Oh this sucks.**  
 **This is stupid,**  
 **I hate it**  
 **That is NOT constructive criticism. You're merely stating it sucks without explaining why.**


End file.
